Presumed Innocent
"Presumed Innocent" is the seventh episode of the second season of Bates Motel.'' ''It aired on April 14, 2014. Sypnosis Norma's trust in Norman comes under pressure; Dylan is faced by a vengeful Zane; Romero receives new intel in relation to the murder of Miss Watson; Cody and Norman’s friendship reaches the breaking point. Summary As Norma heads to City Hall, picking up her parking pass, she attempts to contact Norman as she wants to talk because she's worried about him. Meanwhile, Norman, nose bloodied, rides in the back of a cop car. Norma enters City Hall and gets her keys, parking pass, and materials and finds out she gets an office. She meets another councilman, Max Borowitz. He asks to run something by her. He says he's sorry he missed the meeting when she called Lee Berman a dick. He tells her not to worry, he was one. He asks how she got the seat but before they can start talking about that and the bypass Romero arrives and asks her to come with him. He says Norman is fine but there was a fight at Cody's and her father is dead. He explains that Norman is saying it's an accident/self defense. They arrive at the police station and he tries to explain the process of investigation and he asks her to sit tight and be patient. Norman gets a mug shot taken, a DNA cheek swab, and fingernail clippings from a female cop. He asks what she's doing with that stuff and she says it's part of the investigation. He says it was an accident. She asks for his shirt since it has blood on it. He says it's blood from his nose from being hit, not Cody's father's. She says the lab should show that then and even accidents need to be investigated to make sure they're accidents. He asks to see Cody but she refuses. He asks if he can leave and she again refuses his request. Dylan catches up with Remo and says he was dealing with personal stuff with his mother and that he'll deal with it. He offers to let Dylan crash with him. Remo asks how banging Jodi was. He deduced it when she picked him up at the hospital instead of him and he knows Jodi since he's been working with the family for 23 years. Dylan doesn't share details. Zane arrives with some goons who are going to do a job for them and it's not Dylan's concern right now. Remo and Dylan are concerned. Emma goes to the police station to meet Norma and assures her that Norman would never do anything like this. Norma is very upset and Emma says she'll stay with her. Norma tells her to take care of the motel and that will be the best help. The female cop reports to Romero that she worked up Norman Bates. He shrugs off her eager detective work and the fact that she has a friend at the lab coming to pick up Norman's stuff. Norma demands to speak to the sheriff. She goes back to see Norman and notices his bloodied nose. He explains what happened at Cody's house. She tells him that they can't tell the cops about the blackouts. He says it was an accident and he told them it was self-defense. Wondering why she doesn't believe him, she just stresses not to talk about the blackouts. Sheriff Romero brings him in to ask a few questions and says then they'll be done. Norma wants to go in and says since he's a minor it's the law. But since he's not under arrest they don't have to let her in and Norman doesn't want her in there. She is upset. Romero tells her to try and disengage a little. He takes him back and they start talking as Norma watches from the outside. Norman tearfully explains to Romero what happened. He says he keeps seeing his face when he was falling. Romero agrees it was a hard thing to see. He asks what's going to happen to Cody and Romero says she'll stay with her aunt since she's still 17. Norman seems relieved by this. Romero says Jimmy Brennan grew up there and he knew him his whole life and he was an angry guy. But, Norman points out that if he hadn't been there when Jimmy woke up, he'd still be alive right now and nothing can change that. Romero seems moved by this. As Norma waits nervously, George shows up, saying that gossip travels fast. He tells her it's standard procedure what they're doing here. Norma explains her embellished version of what Norman told her. George says if that's what happened, Norman has nothing to worry about. Zane and his goons make some kind of plan as Dylan eavesdrops. He approaches Zane and asks if he can help with the plan but Zane says he knows about Jodi's plan to watch over him. He says he gets it and if this is what she wants to do he's good with it, he just wanted Dylan to know he knows. They shake hands. Zane also says if Dylan is going to sleep with Jodi he should manage his expectations. He says he doesn't want Dylan to get hurt either. George and Norma pace at the police station. Norma sees Cody arrive and go to the ladies room. They start chatting with Norma saying she knows Cody doesn't like her but asks her please to not talk about Norman's blackouts. Norma apologizes about her dad but says the cops might make more of the blackouts than is there. Cody says she won't say anything if Norma explains why. Norma points out that Norman doesn't get angry or violent when he blacks out he just isn't himself. A cop enters and Norma goes into a stall to hide. Cody leaves. Dylan meets with Emma who fills him in on what's happening with Norman. Dylan says Norman left him a voicemail and Emma says it was an accident. Dylan says it was no big deal then and what is he supposed to do. Emma says he can be there for him. Dylan says Norman and Norma only care about each other and Norman has to figure it out on his own. Emma stalks off saying she wishes she had a mother and a brother she could treat like shit. Norma continues to pace and George offers to help her with anything she needs. She hugs him and asks him why he's so nice. Norman and Romero come out and see them hugging. Romero says they can have a few minutes. He shakes Norman's hand and says he'll give them privacy and tells them it's going to be okay. She says George is an attorney who can help them. He wonders with what. They see Cody, Norman asks if she's okay. She stares at Norma and says nothing. Norman goes out for some fresh air. Romero tells her they can go home, he's done with Norman for now. The next morning Norman makes breakfast for them. Norman asks if George thinks he is a murderer. She says no as she told him he couldn't do anything like that. He's mad that he thinks that she doesn't seem to believe him. She says she does believe him but that she doesn't know what he wants her to say. He slams breakfast into the sink. Emma goes to see Norman and he says they let him go home. She asks if he's okay and he says he is but obviously it's way worse for Cody and her dad. He explains what happened and Emma apologizes, saying she was just worried and if anything had happened to him and she could've helped she would've felt bad. He says he's not mad at her anymore but he can't ever trust her again. He thanks her for believing him. Cody comes to the motel and Norman comes out. He says he was so worried about her. She says they wanted to see if their stories matched. He apologizes. She says her father was always going to be pissed off and drunk and it was her dad's fault and Norman shouldn't blame himself. She says she's leaving for Indiana now to stay with her aunt. He asks her to text him when she gets there so he can call. She says she's not going to do that and taking his hand asks if it isn't better to say goodbye right now face to face while it's still real. She kisses him and gets in her car and leaves. She tells him that Norma begged him not to say anything about the blackouts and Norman needs to make Norma tell him what happens in them because she knows and it scares the shit out of her. Later, Romero arrives at the motel. He tells her that Jimmy Brennan's death has officially been ruled an accident and says he's sorry that Norman had to go through with that. He thanks her for her patience. Norma runs to the house to tell Norman. He tells her that Cody left and she says she knows it's hard but a fresh start is good for the soul. He tells her that Cody told him that Norma is lying to him about his blackouts. He asks who he is during his blackouts: "Who am I and what do I do?" She starts to cry and says she loves him so much and she did say those things and they are true but they are not going to talk about them and he has to trust that she's protecting him and then yells at him to never ask her again. He leaves. Dylan and Remo meet Zane and the goons who explain what they're doing. Zane menancingly asks them to come with the as he says Dylan can't watch over him if he doesn't come. He'll find out the surprise soon enough. They drive to a remote spot where Dylan finds out that their plan is to raid Nick Ford's warehouse. Zane says they're sending Ford a message and he'll tell Jodi that Dylan tried to stop him. Dylan thinks Nick Ford is too big to fight this way and refuses to go along with the plan. Zane tells Dylan he won't kill him but he can't promise the goons won't and then knocks him out with the butt of his rifle. Zane points his gun at Remo and asks him but Remo says he's with him. A dazed Dylan on the ground watches them go into the warehouse and gunfire break out. He struggles to his feet, falls, gets back up and crawls into the brush and passes out. Romero is in his motel room getting ready for bed when his phone rings. It's the eager female deputy, she says she logged Norman's info into the system and she says it was a match for the semen sample in Blaire Watson that they couldn't identify before. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Agam Darshi as Patty Lin * Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace * Michael Vartan as George Heldens Also Starring * Matthew Mandzij as Deputy Jeffcoat * John Cassini as Max Borowitz * Patti Allan as Anne Dietrich * Aliyah O'Brien as Regina * Darren Moore as Iggy * Christian Bower as Sid * Nima Ghavami as Chuck Trivia *This episode was watched by 2.44 million viewers. Videos Bates Motel 2x07 Promo 'Presumed Innocent' (Early Released Promo) Bates Motel Norma Pleads With Cody (S2, E7) Bates Motel Dylan Challenges Zane's Plan (S2, E7) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Presumed Innocent (S2, E7) Gallery Presumed Innocent still.jpg Presumed Innocent still.2.jpg Presumed Innocent still.3.jpg Presumed Innocent still.4.jpg Presumed Innocent still.5.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h29m53s59.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h29m57s129.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h30m02s170.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h30m20s70.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h30m32s214.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h30m40s36.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h30m59s224.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h31m05s28.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h31m38s106.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h32m13s199.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h32m20s8.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h32m31s120.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h32m39s202.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h33m15s48.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h33m27s170.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h39m36s15.png vlcsnap-2014-04-18-22h40m12s128.png BatesMotel207-0036.jpeg BatesMotel207-0042.jpeg BatesMotel207-0043.jpeg BatesMotel207-0044.jpeg BatesMotel207-0048.jpeg BatesMotel207-0051.jpeg BatesMotel207-0060.jpeg BatesMotel207-0062.jpeg BatesMotel207-0067.jpeg BatesMotel207-0086.jpeg BatesMotel207-0098.jpeg BatesMotel207-0105.jpeg BatesMotel207-0129.jpeg BatesMotel207-0130.jpeg BatesMotel207-0121.jpeg BatesMotel207-0184.jpeg BatesMotel207-0179.jpeg BatesMotel207-0177.jpeg BatesMotel207-0152.jpeg BatesMotel207-0149.jpeg BatesMotel207-0147.jpeg BatesMotel207-0141.jpeg BatesMotel207-0140.jpeg BatesMotel207-0205.jpeg BatesMotel207-0216.jpeg BatesMotel207-0217.jpeg BatesMotel207-0219.jpeg BatesMotel207-0222.jpeg BatesMotel207-0223.jpeg BatesMotel207-0234.jpeg BatesMotel207-0235.jpeg BatesMotel207-0236.jpeg BatesMotel207-0238.jpeg BatesMotel207-0241.jpeg BatesMotel207-0243.jpeg BatesMotel207-0244.jpeg BatesMotel207-0246.jpeg BatesMotel207-0247.jpeg BatesMotel207-0248.jpeg BatesMotel207-0248.jpeg BatesMotel207-0251.jpeg BatesMotel207-0258.jpeg BatesMotel207-0275.jpeg BatesMotel207-0277.jpeg BatesMotel207-0278.jpeg BatesMotel207-0289.jpeg BatesMotel207-0289.jpeg BatesMotel207-0299.jpeg BatesMotel207-0331.jpeg BatesMotel207-0339.jpeg BatesMotel207-0363.jpeg BatesMotel207-0361.jpeg BatesMotel207-0351.jpeg BatesMotel207-0350.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes